Minha Menina
by PPrallon
Summary: "Me cortou como uma faca  Quando você saiu da minha vida  Agora estou nessa condição  E eu tenho todos os sintomas  De uma garota com o coração partido"


"_**Me cortou como uma faca  
>Quando você saiu da minha vida<br>Agora estou nessa condição  
>E eu tenho todos os sintomas<br>De uma garota com o coração partido"**_

Castelo em ruínas, meu coração em pedaços, minha vida sem o porto seguro que era você. Caminho pelos jardins, as lágrimas caindo na grama pisoteada como forma de tributo ao seu corpo que uma hora haverá de estar embaixo de meus pés. Olho para trás e já não vejo você correndo atrás de mim, gritando o meu nome, com um sorriso que iluminava até o fundo de minha alma e fazia todo meu corpo sorrir.

Por que você havia de me deixar? Largar-me sozinha nesse mundo que não tenho forças pra enfrentar sem você, quem me estenderá a mão quando eu cair? Quem me abraçará forte, prometendo que um dia iríamos rir do passado que tanto me machucou? Quem me fará viver?

Meu cerne, meus olhos brilhantes, minha menina dos cachos de ouro. Não posso ter forças. Não posso continuar sozinha. Minha alma se despedaça, minhas lágrimas afogam-me e meus pesadelos se resumem em você, caída, destruída, uma parte de mim.

E todos sofrem com suas perdas, e um dia haverão de comemorar o fim da guerra, o retorno da paz. Eles. Não eu. Não há o que eu comemorar, não há com quem eu comemorar, pois minha felicidade envolvia você, e agora estou absolutamente sozinha, na beira de um poço escuro que uma hora eu hei de me jogar.

E as trevas invadem meu mundo, vejo-me rodeada de monstros sem forma, pessoas sem nome, eles me circundam, avançando até mim, minha mão procura a sua, mas não a encontra, pois você não estava lá como sempre, havia me deixado sozinha com eles. Eu caio de joelhos, meus olhos ainda procurando os seus, meu corpo gritando de angústia, saudades e loucura.

Tento retornar à realidade, percebo que ainda estou com os pés firmes na grama, olhos para os lados e vejo a floresta, suas árvores balançando no ritmo da brisa do amanhecer, numa dança suave que parecia querer livrar-me de minhas dores.

Esforço-me para acreditar que você está do meu lado, rezando por mim, cuidando de mim. Mas sei que tudo não passa de uma ilusão, você não pode mais fazer isso, não voltará, prosseguiu, deixando-me aqui.

Retiro do bolso a razão da força que tive para lutar nesta guerra, a foto estava amassada, recortada por mim para guardar apenas o que realmente importava. Antes, uma lembrança dos refugiados na Sala Precisa, alunos combatentes que, gradativamente, formavam um levante contra toda aquela violência. Agora, apenas eu e você, no meio, abraçadas e sorrindo, apesar de cansadas por formar parte daquele grupo, estávamos felizes, pois tínhamos uma à outra.

Passo o dedo pela foto, você sorri, sinto a luz de seu olhar, que jamais haverá de chegar até mim a não ser por aquela única foto. Única lembrança palpável, agora encharcada pelas lágrimas.

Olho para trás e vejo o castelo com toda sua aura de morte ao redor. A brisa muda de direção e parece chamar-me para avançar, penso imaginar o seu perfume envolvendo-me e drogando meu sistema. Era como se _você_ estivesse ali, cumprindo sua promessa de nunca me abandonar. Mas eu sei que não estava. Eu estava sozinha, com a brisa que agora parecia comandar meus pés e fazer-me voltar ao castelo.

E em passos curtos eu caminho até o lugar que eu espero jamais voltar, pois lá você fechou os olhos pela última vez, teve sua alma ceifada, fazendo-me sangrar por dentro. Não havia sofrimento igual, ele poderia ter me escolhido, poderia ter me atacado, mas escolheu você, preferiu tirar você deste mundo, uma maldade sem igual, matá-la, tirá-la de mim.

Não dei atenção às pessoas me chamando quando adentrei o castelo, elas não faziam a menor diferença, eu me sentia sozinha tendo elas perto ou longe. Não importavam mais na minha vida, nada mais importava.

Com dificuldades, cheguei até a torre mais alta, a torre atingida pelo raio como agora é conhecida, praticamente destroçada por conta dos recentes ataques, olhei ao meu redor. Não havia ninguém, e era assim que deveria ser.

Subi no agora quase destruído parapeito, pela primeira vez fui firme desde o momento que você me deixou. Não poderia desistir, pois no fundo eu sabia que você me chamava, não poderia vim me abraçar e trazer aquele sorriso que me dava vida, trazia afeto, companheirismo, amor. Você não poderia voltar, mas esperava que eu fosse até você, para acabar com essa separação que nos deixava sozinhas em mundos opostos.

As lágrimas se encerravam em meus sapatos, meus cabelos eram balançados pelo impaciente vento da altitude, seu perfume agora parecia mais marcante, como se você o estivesse exalando ao meu lado, beijei a foto e a guardei no bolso.

- Não ficaremos mais sozinhas, minha menina, estou indo, para ficarmos juntas, por todo o sempre.

E foi em seu sorriso que pensei enquanto tirava minha própria vida.

_**"Minha mente se foi  
>Estou girando<br>E bem aqui dentro  
>Afogarei minhas lágrimas"<strong>_


End file.
